


Your cat's watching us

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semplice flash pwp huntbastian, con collaborazione speciale di Clarence/Mr Pussy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your cat's watching us

Avere il figlio di Satana formato gatto nella loro stanza è sempre stato un problema, Sebastian Smythe lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

  
Prima di tutto quel gatto è inquietante, in più appare nei momenti più impensabili e ti fissa, conscio che prima o poi ti sentirai spiato, valutato, giudicato e condannato, qualsiasi sia l’azione che compi.  
Se poi lo fa mentre si è impegnati in … ginnastica motoria per essere fini, allora è la fine.

  
Clarence in effetti non ha mai capito cosa sia quella cosa che talvolta fanno il suo padrone e quell’altro umano un po’ troppo sicuro di sé che lui detesta. Non capisce perché quasi ogni sera sentano il bisogno di divorarsi la faccia e di spogliarsi, come in quel momento. Inclina la testa e miagola risentito quando una camicia atterra nella sua direzione colpendolo in pieno, il tempo di farla a brandelli e vede chiaramente i due sul letto, mentre si divorano la faccia a vicenda e fanno dei suoni starni quando si separano, che sia un nuovo gioco? E perché lui non è stato coinvolto si chiede prima di allontanare i brandelli della camicia e riprendere ad osservarli.

  
Hunter gemette prima di spingersi un’altra volta dentro Sebastian che mosse il bacino per incoraggiarlo, benedetti fossero i pomeriggi senza compiti pensò un attimo prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro, non c’era niente di meglio del passare un pomeriggio intero con Smythe, spogliarlo con furia e poi scoparlo con forza sul letto, e si capiva fin troppo bene quanto all’altro piacesse essere preso in quella maniera rude, anche troppo pensò mentre sentiva le unghie dell’altro sulla sua schiena.

  
“ Clarington, il tuo gatto ci sta fissando “ sussurrò Sebastian ma preferì ignorarlo, non ora che era così vicino all’orgasmo, ancora un po’ e sarebbe venuto pensò prima di afferrare i fianchi dell’altro possessivo.  
“ Il tuo gatto ci sta fissando “ ripeté Sebastian, non si era mai fatto scrupolo nel fare sesso dove qualcuno potesse vederlo, ma un conto era scoparsi il primo che capitava nei bagni dello Scandals, un conto era venire con quel gatto inquietante che lo fissava.

  
“ Ignora Clarence “ fu la risposta secca di Hunter prima di cercare le labbra dell’altro in un bacio rude e umido. Fu … strano, almeno per lui venire aggrappato alle spalle di Hunter, mentre il gatto continuava a fissarlo, lo stava ignorando ma sentiva lo stesso quegli occhi gialli su di sé, e non contribuivano di certo ad aiutarlo.

  
Che Clarence li fissasse per Hunter Clarington in quel momento era irrilevante, non mentre stava per venire e sentiva chiaramente che Sebastian lo aveva preceduto, forse avere un pubblico lo eccitava, avrebbe dovuto lavorare sulla cosa pensò prima di sentire l’orgasmo.

  
“ Comunque il tuo gatto ci stava fissando “ disse Sebastian mentre si stavano riposando.


End file.
